


Reminiscent

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Guess the Pairing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Stories I entered in the ‘Guess the Pairings Competition 2013’ on VAMB.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was to write short ficlets without using names and for the readers to guess which characters and/or pairings were in each story. You’ll find that some are more obvious than others.
> 
> Thank you to EwigeStudentin for running the comp. It was loads of fun.
> 
> Test your knowledge and see how you fare. The answers are at the bottom of the page.

“Can I get you another cup of coffee?”

“No, thanks; I’m almost done.” He looked up. “There’s no need to stay.”

The small man shrugged his shoulders as he rested the carafe on the table. “I’m just tidying up – I’ll be leaving soon. Have you managed to write it all down?”

“The memories are already starting to fade, so before long it will be meaningless.”

“Love is never meaningless – however brief or fleeting the memory.”

The man seated placed his pen on the table by the piece of paper. “I’d like to believe that, but right now, it doesn’t seem worth the trouble. And I’ve hurt people, which just makes it worse.”

Taking his time to formulate an answer, the small man glanced out the viewport at the unfamiliar stars. “But your heart knows what’s true and, although the new and unfamiliar can be exciting and intense, deep down the heart knows what it needs. Whether by an alien weapon, or time and realisation, it finds its way home. The insubstantial fades and the significant prevails – it’s simply the way of things. All I can say is listen to your heart.”

The seated man pondered the wise words for a moment, the pen and paper lying idle and forgotten beside him. “I hope you’re right.” He turned to the viewport to watch the stars.

The small man shrugged again. “Time will tell.” Picking up the carafe, he headed back to the kitchen.

He tidied the counter, readied the few things he needed for breakfast and without another word, moved towards the exit.

The doors hissed open as he approached and someone entered.

She smiled. “Good evening. How is he?”

He looked back over his shoulder. “He’s sad, which is understandable.”

Her response was measured. “I see. It is always difficult to lose someone you love.”

“It never gets easy.”

She patted his shoulder. “No truer words… Thank you for keeping an eye on him. I’ll see you in the morning.” She nodded towards the lone man sitting by the viewport. “I’ll just say a quick good night.”

“He’ll be pleased to see you.”

The Mess hall doors slid shut and they were alone.

She watched him for a few moments, trying to gauge his demeanour and if he was ready to speak to her. She felt guilty for putting him in the situation that had led to this sad conclusion.

Although she knew that by tomorrow they wouldn’t remember, in the here and now, it had thrown their small world into chaos. Her heart ached for him and for herself. She’d lost him for a short time and even though she would never divulge the extent of her pain, the betrayal hurt.

She headed towards him. She smiled as he turned towards her and he gave a small one in return.

“How are you feeling?”

He shrugged. “So-so. You?”

“A bit strange – the specifics are becoming hazy already.”

She watched as he pushed the paper and pen further to the side and folded his hands in front of him on the table. “I thought I could hold onto them but the memories are fading.”

“The hurt will go with them.”

He simply nodded. “That’s gone already. But it got me wondering if she did something else to me. If they could manipulate our memory engrams so specifically, perhaps they could make you feel things that you wouldn’t otherwise feel. She had an agenda and I think that _I_ was a means to that end.”

His interpretation of events gave her hope.

“We can look into it tomorrow – if we remember.”

“Perhaps it’s better to forget.”

“I won’t be sorry if you do.”

“Why?”

“Do you really need to ask?”

He smiled. “No, not really.”

Heartened, she made a move to stand. “I think it’s time to call it a day.”

He nodded. “I think you’re right.” He gathered up his pen and paper and together they made their way to the exit. He barely hesitated before he turned and dumped the entire lot into the recycler.

She raised her brow in question and he just shrugged. “Forgettable.”

She nodded before slipping her arm through his and they exited the dimly lit Mess hall into the light of the corridor.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Chakotay, Neelix, Janeway and gold stars for those who guessed that Kellin was the name of the ‘forgettable’ woman.


End file.
